Video image acquisition systems, such as optical character recognition and bar code decoding, typically require intensive operations by a central processing unit. In such systems, preprocessing of raw image data is often utilized to enhance features, reduce noise, and compress image data. Additionally, multiple images may be generated from an acquired raw image to provide a distinctive and expanded data set for downstream processing.